A Million Years Ago
by DebeeBee
Summary: Tony DiNozzo decides to take fate into his own hands and start the New Year with a new beginning-One Shot


He splashed his face with cold water and stared at his reflection in the mirror. Bloodshot, tired eyes gazed back. His normally sparkling, green eyes were dull.

"God DiNozzo, you look like hell!" He thought to himself. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jnr, was in the middle of a breakdown. At least he felt as if he was.

He was 50 in a few years and felt as if he had nothing to show for his life. No family, except his dad Senior and that relationship had been fractious, though it was better these days. He poured himself a drink and sat down on the couch. He had been in a relationship with Zoe Keates for over a year and it was stagnant. He was deeply dissatisfied with his life, he felt dried up like a husk. He knew his co workers were concerned about him but he just couldn't shake off the melancholy air that had surrounded him for weeks. His mind drifted back to the women he had known in his life. Wendy his former fiancée, Tony had been a romantic then. Had wanted the dream, wife, kids. Until Wendy had jilted him the day before the wedding. Leaving him heartbroken. Tony had not long joined NCIS so he threw himself into his work and developed the facade that would stick.

"You are Tony DiNozzo. The class clown that is why we love you." That exotic accent echoed thru his mind, bringing up a huge bunch of emotions. His heart burnt, as did his eyes. Ziva.

The class clown, a role he had played to perfection for 13 years. Only letting a select few behind the mask to see the real him. Jeanne Benoit, a face from his past had re-entered his life a few months ago like an explosion. Rocking the foundations. This was partly why he was feeling this way. 8 years before Tony had been given an assignment by former NCIS Director Jenny Shepard to get close to Jeanne Benoit. Her father Rene Benoit was a known arms dealer and Jenny had developed an obsession with him. Somewhere along the way Tony DiNardo as he was known had fallen in love with Jeanne Benoit. A love that was doomed from the start. Jeanne had found out Tony was an Agent not a film professor. Her father was murdered and she accused Tony of his murder. Though he was thankfully cleared. Tony had carried a lot of guilt over the way things had ended so badly. They had gone on a mission to rescue Jeanne's husband David in Sudan. He was a doctor, thankfully they had saved him. He finally felt this part of his life was closed. Seeing Jeanne made him think of one Ziva David. Another lady he had lied to. He laughed bitterly. New year's eve and sat drinking alone in his apartment. Ziva, his former partner of eight years. Former Mossad, former NCIS, former love of his life. How did one explain Ziva? Fiesty, badass Ninja always had his back? The bear's best friend? He had crossed the world for her twice. Saved her from the hell of a prison camp in Somalia. Even now that killed him. All them months thinking her dead. Suddenly, there she was. Why hadn't he told her? Gibbs and rule twelve. It sounded so pathetic now. So much wasted time and opportunities. Then chased her round the Middle East. Laid his heart on the line. She was broken, he knew that. Too much loss, Tali her sister. Rivka, her mother, Ari her half brother Ziva had killed him to save Gibbs Tony's boss. Finally Ziva's Father Eli David, Director of Mossad assassinated by Ilan Bodnar. Ziva had killed him in revenge. She had returned to Israel when Tony had eventually found her she was a broken shell. Virtually unrecognizable as his Ninja. They had spent 5 beautiful days together, talking getting to know each other as lovers. He closed his eyes, images on a reel. Dark curls spread out, bronzed skin, chocolate eyes. They had made love, that touched his soul in a way that he knew no other ever would again. He felt tears fall freely down his face .He refilled his glass. They had been thru so much together. No one knew him like she did..Ziva was doing penance needed to do it alone. Standing on that tarmac saying goodbye had killed him. He was loved, she said. He didn't feel it. She sent him back to Washington, heartbroken, shell shocked. Life had made no sense without her. He had even joined a men's support group. He hung on subconsciously for a year. Kept her Star of David necklace in his drawer. Then past met the present. ATF Agent Zoe Keates his former partner from Philadelphia .She made him smile again. For a while. Jeanne had made him realize he didn't love her. Tired of pretending, echoed thru his brain. Tony sat up straight. He was! It was time to act. He grabbed his laptop and booked a flight it was now or never, DiNozzo.

* * *

 **Be'er Sheva Israel**

Ziva David was feeling somewhat sad. She usually ignored the holidays but this year she had the holiday blahs. As Tony had once called it. She smiled sadly to herself. No one to blame but herself. The first year had been spent traveling. Europe, Asia and Australia. She had met a few guys had casual dates but her heart wasn't in it. The second year she tried to put down roots make Israel her home. Make peace with Orli and her past. She worked at a local elementary school as a teaching assistant. She loved it. Adam had reappeared she had told him she wasn't interested. He had told her to contact Tony, get a life. Orli had informed her Tony was dating it had almost killed her. He had moved on like she asked. Ziva felt pain like no other at the thought of her Tony in a serious relationship. She had picked up the phone so many times but it felt like a million years ago now. She'd left it too late. New Year's Day dawned bright and sunny in Israel. Ziva woke up to puffy eyes and a sore nose. Too much crying, too many regrets. Time to move on. But she couldn't her heart wanted Tony.

Tony meanwhile was berating himself for being a fool. What if she had met someone else? Had a child? Got married he'd soon know. He'd rang Vance got two weeks extra leave. He was owed plenty covering for Gibbs during his sick leave. The taxi dropped him off. It was night time here in Israel almost a day had passed since his drink induced madness. He headed thru the groves to her door. His heart thumping he knocked. Ziva put down her book it was late for visitors. She grabbed her gun. Old habits, opening the door she was stunned. There looking exhausted and a tiny bit scared was Tony HER Tony. She flung her arms around him acting without thought. Joy racing thru her heart. He was here,she felt strong arms hug her tightly. Tears began to fall.

"Tony, Shalom. Come in, it is amazing to see you. Are you okay?" Worry lit her voice, her accent slightly stronger.

Tony gazed around the living room it was more homely, more inviting. A modern leather couch, shades of red accent in cushions, lamps made it relaxing. He dropped his bag and turned round. Ziva looked impossibly cute in a pink all in one. Her skin was dark, but her eyes reflected his own. Dull no sparkle.

"I once told you I couldn't live without you and Miss Dah-veed I still can't. I've been existing ever since I left you. I've been living a lie."

Ziva was crying openly. "Tony are you sure? I love you, there's been nobody else. No one serious but you.."

Tony grabbed her hands. "Trust my Ninja to know. It's ended I rang her and told her. I love you, always have, always will. This time I'm not leaving without you." Ziva shut him up and kissed him. Pulling back she caressed his face.

"Mon coeur, you are the missing piece of me I never knew was missing. I need some time if you want me to come home I will."

Tony hugged like he would never let go. 2016 was going to be their year. His gut told him.


End file.
